That's what you do with someone you like
by McMarvel
Summary: VA Drabbles - Scenes of Christian and Lissa throughout the Vampire Academy series that I wish they had shown and discussed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, I've written a bunch of Vampire Academy drabbles surrounding Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir. I feel like there aren't enough Christian and Lissa stories out there and so I wanted to add a couple of little snippets about them throughout the books. Basically these drabbles will be about the parts in the book I wish they had showed. These aren't really in order, but please drop me a review and let me know what you think, or even if you have a suggestion or a fanfic suggestion for me! My inbox is always open. _

_Enjoy the drabbles. _

Warning: Rated T just in case. **Spoilers. At the beginning of each drabble I will let you know which book it will take place. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series nor the characters, if I did the books would be all about Christian and Lissa my favs.

* * *

***Spoilers for FROSTBITE in this drabble.**

_**Drabble #1: C****hristian and Lissa's first fight over Adrian**_

* * *

Lissa was not impressed. Christian had flown into a rage faster than she could snap her fingers.

"What were you even doing with him? And in his room no less! Do you know what that makes you look like? Do you know what it looks like to me?" He yelled pacing her room.

"Christian are you being serious right now? It was nothing come on." She was irritated. How could he think she was flirting with another guy, how could he think she had eyes for anyone but him?

"Christian!" She said his name irritation in her tone.

He looked away from her. "I don't like him and I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

Lissa crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you to give me orders? Just because you're my boyfriend-"

"That's right!" Christian interrupted. "I am your boyfriend so you don't need to be hanging around him."

Lissa scoffed. "I've got to go get ready for the party, you should do the same."

Christian frowned he knew it was petty but knowing she was with another guy, with Adrian it made him jealous and insecure. Why would she want to be with him, with someone whose parents had turned Strigoi, someone who was surly and abrasive almost all the time? Someone who wasn't as charming or well connected? She was perfect and he? Sometimes he thought he didn't deserve her.

"I'm not going." He said mimicking the same annoyed stance she had, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to go, you're my plus one you said you'd go with me." She said hurt that he had changed his mind.

Christian looked away from her and shrugged. He could see how the irritation in her eyes had turned to hurt. And in turn it hurt to know he caused that pained expression on her face. Christian was too proud though and he stuck with his stubbornness instead of bending to her will this time.

When he didn't say anything further Lissa sighed. "Fine." She said turning and heading out of his room. She was frustrated. This was silly this fight was ridiculous. Lissa stalked off to find Rose. Perhaps she could take Christian's place and anyways they hadn't really had time to talk these days.

Christian had let out a sigh and kicked the edge of the bed in anger. "Fuck" He cursed upset at the entire situation. He was mad, mad he fought with Lissa, mad he was jealous of Adrian and that she was spending time with him, most of all he was mad at himself for being so stubborn and starting this fight with her.

Christian kicked off his shoes and threw off some of the pillows on his bed before flopping down in the center of it. Hopefully Lissa would just come back and knock on his door and they would forget they ever fought. It had been a while but still Christian waited in his room for her to come back and for them to makeup, perhaps with fewer clothes than they were currently wearing.

Flipping through the tv channels the sound of a knock at his door had startled Christian. He shut his tv off and smoothed down the sheets of his bed. Maybe Lissa was ready to apologize, however he was slightly disappointed to see that it was Rose standing in his door way. He sighed hoping she wasn't here to argue on Lissa's behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

***Spoilers for FROSTBITE in this drabble.**

_**Drabble ****#2. Christian and Lissa are reunited after Christian was held captive in Spokane.**_

* * *

He looked so pale, paler than usual. Dark circles made his eyes look sunken in and he looked barely able to walk. Lissa threw herself at him despite this. She needed to hold him to make sure he was really here all in one piece that he had come back to her.

Christian buried his face in her neck her hair filling his nose with the soft scent of her perfume. He never wanted to let go of her. Christian, although he'd never admit it was terrified for his life, for all of theirs. He was shaking against her and that was when Lissa's hands stroked his hair calming him.

"I'm sorry we fought, I'm sorry about Adrian, I'm sorry I made you leave." She began apologizing pulling back her jade green eyes staring into his icy blue ones.

Christian looked at her confused. Had she been blaming herself? Is that why she thought he had left? Just the thought of it had broke his heart. Christian shook his head and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

"Don't apologize I should be the one apologizing. Mason…" He began to say the rest of his words catching in his throat.

There was no hint of smugness in his words or his demeanor since the four of them returned to the ski lodge, and Lissa knew there probably wouldn't be for a while at least until he was truly over the shock. She wanted to cry but instead nodded her head and held what she felt all in. She needed to be strong for him.

"You need to eat, you need to lay down." She ordered guiding him towards the inside of the lush cabin resort. Christian didn't argue with her instead letting her take the lead.

Throughout his meal and the walk back Christian was silent. Lissa walked beside him holding his hand and rubbing her thumb along the soft flesh of the back of his hand. She didn't say anything either just guided him towards his room. Christian looked exhausted and even though he had gotten something to eat he still looked like he was about to collapse.

Lissa's delicate fingers reached out towards the knob of his door turning it gently. She lead him inside closing the door behind her and guiding him to his bed. When he sat down she undressed him getting a pair of fresh lounge clothes for him to wear.

As she moved Christian sat still. He didn't dare let anyone see him like this save for Lissa. He was in shock over what had happened, over possibly dying or worse, becoming what everyone thought he would, Strigoi. It felt like he was going through the motions.

Lissa on the other hand knew they had plenty of time to talk about their fight but right now it was all on hold because she had him back, because he was alright and she would take care of him. Lissa loved him, in a short amount of time they had become very close like kindred spirits.

Walking out of the bathroom Christian walked over towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Lissa was there with her shoes kicked off to the side. She sat in the middle of the king sized bed and pulled him over to her.

"You're safe now, I'm here." She said pulling the covers up over them and wrapping her arms around him. Christian turned around his face barely inches away from hers. His warm breath tickled her cheek and she closed her eyes finally able to relax against him. His hands found her waist his thumbs rubbing small circles on the soft flesh under her shirt.

"I love you." He said his voice hoarse.

Lissa kissed him."I love you too." He didn't have to tell her how scared he had been she knew, she knew because she had been so scared that she had lost him and Rose.

Christian's eyes fluttered closed. It was against the rules to have females in male rooms and vice versa but Lissa didn't care. She kissed his cheek content that he was finally asleep when his breathing became light.

Lissa snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes. Even in sleep Christian kept a firm grip on Lissa subconsciously making sure she was always there. They would need their rest, their strength, especially at Mason's funeral. Lissa's breathing matched Christians and soon they were both fast asleep cuddled together wrapped in each other's comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

***Spoilers for VAMPIRE ACADEMY BOOK ONE (BLOOD SISTERS) in this drabble.**

_**Drabble ****#3: The drive home after Lissa is Kidnapped and saved by Rose and Christian**_

* * *

It wasn't that far of a drive back to the academy but the drive to save Lissa had felt like an eternity. He looked down and in his arms Lissa was curled up against him. She had been through a lot, they all had and yet she still managed to look as angelic as ever.

Lissa was lucky to have Rose in her life he decided. Christian looked over to the brunette on the other side of Lissa. If not for her and the bond they might never have found Lissa. His hands rubbed Lissa's shoulders, now covered in his jacket to keep her warm. She had been tortured and he couldn't imagine what she was feeling but he was glad that he could be here, with her to comfort her.

It didn't matter that he had broken the rules being a stow-away, it didn't matter that he was almost killed because it had been a long long time that Christian Ozera had gone without something good in his life and Lissa was like a sun in his gray world.

Rose kept glancing back and forth between him and Lissa with a light smile on her lips.

Through the bond she could feel all the pain and fear Lissa had felt, when she was being tortured, when she was running away, when Christian had been hurt, but now all she could feel was warm fuzzy feelings when Lissa was in Christian's arms. She could tell how much Lissa actually genuinely liked him.

He had chased away her dark feelings and replaced them with comfort.

Rose could tell he cared about Lissa, enough to risk his life and if there was any doubt about him and his intentions for Lissa they had all disappeared.

He was what she needed. Rose studied the way Christian's arms tightened around Lissa, the way he looked at her like they were the only two in the car. She looked away a pain of jealousy hit her chest as she looked towards Dmitri.

Lissa's eyelids grew heavy and she closed them leaning into Christian's embrace. Here between Rose and Christian Lissa felt safe. Now that the threat was finally dealt with she relaxed knowing it was all over.

The exhaustion she felt took over and her eyes fluttered closed, her head resting comfortably under Christian's chin. His jacket around her kept her warm and lulled her into a comfortable sleep with the scent of him surrounding her. He was safe she reminded herself listening to his heartbeat. Him and Rose and her were both safe and on their way back to the academy.

Lissa could sleep easy knowing she had the both of them in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

***Spoilers for VAMPIRE ACADEMY BOOK ONE (BLOOD SISTERS) in this drabble.**

_**Drabble ****#4: Christian asks Lissa to be his girlfriend**_

* * *

Self assured and cocky Christian Ozera was nervously holding his breath and picking at the skin on his thumb below his nail as he waited for a response. Outwardly though he looked calm and cool the only hint of his nervousness came from his icy blue eyes that bore into her jade ones desperately waiting for her answer.

He had asked her to be his girlfriend. It was the scariest moment of his life, scarier than getting mauled by psi hounds.

Thankfully Lissa's bright smile had made his heart rapidly beat in a good way. A smile, her smile, was definitely a good sign.

"Of course!" She had said ecstatically her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart for air she had the hint of mischief in her eye. "After all I don't just like you…I like you." She grinned up at him with her blue eyes shinning.

Christian couldn't help the goofy look that overcame him. It was a line that was reminiscent from when he had first kissed her and let her know of his feelings for her.

Walking around campus at Lissa's side had taken some getting used to. Every time her fingers connected with his he would feel a blush creep onto his face. It kicked his heart into overdrive and he was sure she knew it.

Lissa was holding his hand, in front of all her friends, in front of everyone.

A swell of pride hit him. He, Christian Ozera was head over heels for the Dragomir Princess and she? She returned his feelings. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid to show him off, to be with him in public.

Lissa was the first good thing to happen to him in a very long time and Christian treasured her. He never wanted to give her up. Christian pulled her close kissing her temple. The smile he received made his chest feel like his heart would beat right out of his chest.

The two of them held their heads up high ignoring the looks their classmates gave them, ignoring the whispers and chatter about their new relationship. Because with her by his side he knew they could conquer anything together.


End file.
